narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Homura Mitokado
is a former member of the dissolved Team Tobirama. He and his team-mate Koharu Utatane now serve as members of the Konoha Council. Background Ever since childhood, Homura and Hiruzen Sarutobi have been close friends. Under the guidance of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, they and their third team-mate, Koharu, have completed numerous missions together. When Hiruzen became the Third Hokage, Homura and Koharu became his councillors. With their years of experience and knowledge and their unending effort to make Konohagakure a better place, they eventually gained similar respect and social status as the Hokage himself. Thanks to his prudence and efficiency, Homura especially has gained the absolute faith of the Konoha shinobi. During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Homura was seen fighting alongside his team-mates and many other shinobi, attempting to restrain the beast. Personality Homura is an authoritarian and always has the village's best interests in mind. Like Koharu, he is more militant than the Hokage he has served under, and as such leans more toward Danzō's point of view sometimes. This became most apparent when he and Koharu supported the Uchiha clan massacre and later, when they wanted to restrict Naruto Uzumaki's movements. He has a differing opinion on how the village should be run, thus constantly meddles in the decisions of the the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who in turn has grown to dislike him, along with Koharu, for it. He and Koharu seem to believe Tsunade was partly responsible for the damage done to Konoha during the Invasion of Pain, despite her desperate attempt to save the village that had placed her in a coma. He also seems to be very composed even in dire or shocking situations, such as when Tsunade accosts him, never shouting or reacting violently. He also tends to speak in an authoritarian manner, offering Tsunade suggestions that come across as decisive decisions sometimes. Appearance In his old age, Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen would when acting in his capacity as Hokage. As an active shinobi in his youth, he was seen in two different outfits: the first is a simple black outfit with armour and shinobi sandals during the lifetime of the Second Hokage and a simple black jumpsuit outfit with mesh armour underneath and a gauntlet on his right arm, exactly like the one Hiruzen wears during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha. He has at least three giant scrolls (two on his back, and one in front). One common aspect of his costume that hasn't changed (except for during the Nine-Tails' attack on the village), is a poncho like top that he wears over his outfits. They have seemingly gotten longer over the years. Abilities While nothing is known of his abilities, during the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha he was seen carrying two giant scrolls on his back and one in front of him. The purpose of these scrolls is unknown. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Homura is first seen in the series at a meeting between the Konoha Council and the jōnin-level shinobi of the village. They discussed Hayate's death and the looming threat of Orochimaru. Search For Tsunade Arc After the death of the Third, Homura and Koharu finds Jiraiya spying on women bathing, an action which Homura reprimanded him for. They then discussed the situation between Konoha and Suna which Jiraiya said he was fully aware of. Homura then tells Jiraiya the gravity of the situation that Konoha was in with their depleted forces and that under such situations all they could do was prepare for the worst. As Koharu tells Jiraiya that they selected him to become the next Hokage and he declines the post, Homura tells him that it had already been decided as he was the most eligible person for the post. Jiraiya however makes mention of another candidate that was possible even more qualified than he was. When Jiraiya states that he will go and look for Tsunade, Homura insists that three ANBU accompany him, Jiraiya declines once again and says he only has one person in mind to bring with him: Naruto. Trap Master Arc When Tsunade learns that the village is rigged with exploding tags, Koharu and Homura volunteer to aid in the search and removal of the tags. Tsunade sends them to an abandoned section of the village where they find an explosive tag lodged in the walls of one of the buildings. Bringing this back as evidence to Tsunade, they also note that the tag was really old judging from how the seal was written on it. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc After Shizune becomes increasingly uneasy about how liberal Tsunade was with Naruto and the missions he went on that constantly put him at risk of encountering Akatsuki, she speaks to Homura and Koharu, who in turn, hold a meting with Tsunade. Homura tells Tsunade that Naruto was a jinchūriki and as such shouldn't be leaving the village at all and should have been kept under constant supervision. Tsunade rejects this and tells him that Naruto would grow to become a great power for Konoha but Homura tells her that she was being too carefree in her decisions regarding Naruto even though she was the Hokage. After Tsunade dismisses his claims, he resigns to her decision and instead tells her that they would be choosing the fourth member of Team Kakashi. After Shizune states that as Kakashi was still recuperating so a interim leader would have to be selected, Danzō suggest that someone from the ANBU be appointed. Seeing this as a good idea, Homura asks Tsunade if she has any objections to the suggestion. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc After Tsunade deploys a team of ANBU to capture Danzō and unknown assailant that he had been secretly communicating with they are captured and brought back to the village. During the interrogation Homura and Koharu intervene and Homura reprimands Tsunade for making such hasty decisions about the situation without haing a better grasp of the situation as well as going to such great lengths as to have Ibiki conduct the interrogation. He then tells them that according to Tatsuji's reports who turned out to be a spy for Konoha, that Amegakure had been involved in the border attacks recently. He also told them about the assault on the Fire Temple by four unknown persons. They then discuss the fact that Sora could be their possible target. After hearing all the information he then tells Tsunade to make a decision in Konoha's best interest. Invasion of Pain Arc When Tsunade tells Kōsuke to head back to Mount Myōboku and get Naruto after Pain invades Konoha, before he is able to leave, Homura and Koharu interrupt saying that they should leave Naruto where he was safe. Homura then tells Tsunade that according to Danzō, that the leader of Akatsuki was heading the assault and their target was Naruto. As Tsunade physically accosts them, Homura demands that she let them go. Tsunade then tells them both that Naruto was a shinobi of Konoha and not a tool of the village. She also tells them that unlike Jiraiya and Hiruzen, they lacked faith. After initially reacting with shock, they tell her to do whatever she pleased. Homura is not seen again until the conclusion of the invasion at a meeting of the country and village's heads. Homura informs the Fire Daimyō and his delegation that they planned to continue working with other countries against the threat that Akatsuki posed. They then decide on a new Hokage as Tsunade had fallen into a comatose state. Five Kage Summit Arc When Kakashi returns to the village from the Land of Iron, and informs them of what had happened and that Danzō had died, Homura comments that it's always the best that are the first to go. He then states that they cannot proceed with an alliance without a Hokage. Later at another meeting with the daimyō, as they are prepared to appoint Kakashi as the new Hokage, the meeting is interrupted by a ninja who tells them that Tsunade has woken from her coma. He is later seen at a war council meeting that Tsunade calls. References